In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset
by midnightwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan is a journalist working for the New York Post, she is assigned a new article about Edward Cullen, a rich architect and lady's man, and his new project. What will happen when Bella has to get to know him better to finish the article? AH & OOC
1. Chapter 1: The 32nd Floor

**A/N: This is a story I started, but I'm not sure if it's worth a shot. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be on fanfiction, now would I? So therefore we can conclude that I do not own Twilight. **

Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together.... -- Carl Zwanzig

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 1: The 32nd Floor

The wind swished through the stiff air as I walked through the sidewalk of New York City. The sky was a dark charcoal color, black swirls being created up above me.

I pulled my bag closer towards me shielding myself from the blustering, cold wind that was hitting my face hard. My hair flew in knots around my heard, like birds trying caught in a storm.

Today I found myself with two cups of coffee and dry cleaning, all of this for my greedy and inconsiderate boss; Jane. Of course she was my role model, her writing was beyond perfect and I'd always wanted to work for her. But for some reason I'm usually doing her errands rather than writing articles, not the kind of job I had in mind.

But naturally, this was all I had at the moment and switching jobs is not my best idea in mind, especially with this economy.

And trust me! I've seen people come and go, and I certainly did NOT want to be one of them.

I finally came across the large building for the _'New York Daily Post'_, its windows tall and wide and its 45 stories standing galore.

I quickly stepped inside, running from the cold air, and displayed my ID card swiftly to the guard while walking towards the elevators.

While pressing the 32nd floor button I noticed someone take their place next to me, not taking the time to press another button.

Should I ask which floor he wanted? Or is that invading privacy? What should I do, what if he's deaf? Oh no! That would be terrible.

I sighed in frustration as I pushed away the useless thoughts out of my head. I turned my head slightly, not wanting to make eye contact and asked the man which floor he was going to.

"Oh! My apologies, same one as you" said a silky, downy voice. The voice sounded so familiar, I just shrugged it off and waited for the elevator doors to open into the 32nd floor.

I sighed and opened my PDA, looking through my schedule for any appointments I had, I suddenly noticed I had one at one o' clock with Mr. Edward Cullen.

Ah, Edward Cullen, he was the executive director for some big project here in New York City. I was to interview him and write a story on his 'wonderful' accomplishments. I hadn't exactly heard of _Edward _Cullen, but the Cullen Industries were rather famous.

I had talked to him once or twice on the phone arranging our appointment. I looked down at my watch; 12:59 p.m.

I tapped my foot on the cold tile floor, as I waited impatiently for the doors to open.

'_ding'_...oh, finally!

I promptly walked towards Jane's office and hung the dry cleaning on her big, black swivel chair and a place the coffee on the Oakwood desk.

"Thank you, Bella, you are excused" Jane said in her stern nasal voice and was laced with coldness. I never really understood her, she was bright, funny, innocent, witty, poetic, intelligent on paper. But, when I came to meeting her face to face, you felt rather frightened.

Jane wasn't all that beautiful, I'm sure she was when she was younger, but her face was now masked with a cold, angry front that did not look appealing at all.

I personally, would never imagine her with a man...or woman, if that's what she pleases. I've only thought of her as a single and lonely person. Of course there were times where I would sympathize with her, she really truly needed someone by her side.

I just shook my head and walked toward the main desk on the 32nd floor.

"Hello Angela, do you have my interview questions that Mary made, for Edward Cullen?" I asked while playing with a black pen with my fingers.

"Oh, yes, she dropped them off just this morning" she said as she dug out a manila folder. I nodded and took the file and leafed through while stepping aside to allow space for the next person in line.

"Um...Excuse me? But do you know where Isabella Swan's office is?" the familiar soft, velvety voice asked. My head shot up, so this must be Edward Cullen, I thought to myself while looking at the back of his head.

Angela looked completely dazzled as she struggled to answer, instead she just pointed ahead towards my office.

"Well, I better go" I sighed at grabbed the folder and walked toward my office where I saw Mr. Cullen sitting down on the fold out chair looking at his hands. Boy, was he fast.

I just sighed, here we go...

"Please Mr. Cullen, come inside" I said swiftly and unlocked the door.

He obliged and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of my desk as I prepared for the interview. I quickly took out my recorder, pen, pencil, and notepad.

I finally looked up to get a look at his face, and what a sight I saw!

This man had messy bronze hair that was a disarray above his head, he had sparkling green eyes that pierced through your skin as he looked at you, his body was toned with slight muscles.

I quickly got out of my trance and cleared my throat.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to the 32nd floor" I said quietly as I shook his hand.

"You too Ms. Swan, I've read a couple of your articles and they were absolutely marvelous" he said with a slight smile on his face, a very cute one might I add.

I just blushed and looked away towards my window. I'd heard about his charm from Heather, one of our feature writers. He apparently has a way with women, but when I heard that I just scoffed and let it go.

"Thank you...ahem, well we might as well start" I replied as I started the interview.

The thing with interviews is that not only did I get to write an article on the person, but also get to know them a lot better. That's what I like about being a journalist, getting to know different kind of people.

For example, I was writing an article on a woman's death from the agony of losing her husband in the war, of course it was saddening while interviewing her grown children, however I learned so much about the couple relationship. They had always gone one date nights on Friday's, EVERY Friday no matter what, they seemed so in love. But that's not all, I learned that her mother had actually CHEATED on her dad, and therefore her death wasn't caused by her remorse of her husband's death but the guilty feeling. But of course I left that little bit out of the article.

Another example was when I interview a hobo...now this may sound like a weird article but it's one I really enjoyed doing. The guys name was Peter, he was the type of person who knew their family from way back in the 1800's. He told me about stories his grandfather had enlightened him with before bed when he was a child. His family were contained of mostly war hero's and generals, I was surprise to see him out on the street. He said he had dropped out of school to become a solder, but his parents had found out he was gay, and thought he wasn't good enough for the army, kicking him out in the process.

I shuddered internally while thinking about all the interesting interview that I had made.

"So, Mr. Edward Cullen, tell me a little about your project" I said tilting my head slightly as a waited for the answer as we sat in my office on the 32nd floor.

**A/N: eh...s'okay, I guess. Thanks for reading! **

**Review and tell me what you think cuz I'm not sure if I'm going the continue....**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: And so it began

**A/N: So I decided, what the hay! I'll put up another chapter!**

**It's the same thing except Edwards point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights are with Stephanie Meyer **

* * *

But what is the difference between literature and journalism?...Journalism is unreadable and literature is not read. That is all. ~Oscar Wilde

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 2: And so it began

**(Edward POV)**

I walked out of Tanya's apartment with my fingers twirling my car keys, obviously I was satisfied with last night.

It was chilly outside and the sky was a dark shade of gray as the winds whirled around me, I hugged my coat closer.

I sighed peacefully as I got in the car and drove of the _'New York Daily Post'_s main office in the heart of Manhattan. Now, it was not my idea to have an interview for some stupid article about me in yet another newspaper. But, my father, CEO of Cullen industries, insisted it would gain good publicity for our new project.

The project was through a charity fund, it was a homeless shelter consisting of games, a playground, apartments, dining, and what not. Of course I cared for the homeless, but I didn't understand how good publicity would help.

I mean, you don't see hobo's going around buying many newspapers.

But I just did as I was ordered, after all, I can't go against my father.

I parked the car and went inside the large building were a gruff, tall man stopped me.

"Oh, I'm have an interview scheduled with Ms. Isabella Swan and one o' clock" I said smoothly while shifting from one leg to the other.

Isabella was a staff writer for the New York Daily Post, he writing had frequently come in the newspaper. I never actually took the time to read them, but when it came to interview me, I had to see what we in for me. I mean, I can't look bad in the paper if I have a bad writer.

"Name?" he asked in a deep voice

"Edward Cullen"

He leafed through a small notepad which had names scribbled onto it.

"The elevators are to your left" he said looking up at me and nodded and swiftly walked towards the elevator with a brunette girl pushing a button.

I walked up beside her and stood looking straight ahead. I looked down toward the girl, she had a heart shaped face, he deep brown eyes were hard not to stare into, her hair was messy from the windy weather outside as she tried to straighten it out with her pale fingers. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Suddenly a frustrated look grazed upon her face as she stared down the elevator buttons.

She sighed in irritation as she asked me which floor I was going to without looking at me. Her voice was like bells or chimes blowing against the breeze, it was surely the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard.

I rapidly looked towards the buttons, I forgot I hadn't pressed one. The 32nd floor was already pressed.

"Oh! My apologies, same one as you" I said quickly, embarrassed that I was staring at her.

She shrugged and took out her PDA, searching for something through it. All I could do is stare at her beautiful frame.

She looked up at the elevator doors and started tapping her feet loudly and impatiently, making me smirk at her.

When the doors finally opened and she walked out quickly. I just shook my head. _Busy women aren't my type._

I slowly stepped out into the office looking around and taking in my surroundings. The walls were a light olive green, with panels along the walls. The lights lit the room with its bright florescence.

I walked up to the front desk, where I saw a petite girl with short light brown hair and glasses.

Unfortunately, the brunette was in front of me, asking for some file, while stepping aside allowing me to ask my question.

" Um...Excuse me? But do you know where Isabella Swan's office is?" I asked Angela as her nametag stated.

I had noticeably overwhelmed her, as she just nodded slightly and pointed to a wooden door in the back. I gave a quick thank you, and walked toward the small folding chair outside her door.

I heard footsteps approaching as I quickly straightened up.

"Please Mr. Cullen, come inside" said a bell like voice, I looked up to see the girl from the elevator. So this is Isabella Swan. Her face was scrunched up, as if she was in a hurry to go somewhere, and it turned to impatient as I slowly made my way to the chair in front of her desk.

I waited politely as she got her materials ready for the interview. She finally looked up, and I saw her face go from shock to curiosity. I felt a bit self conscious after a while, I mean if girls are checking me out they usually look at me with hungry eyes, but hers were curiosity, obviously not checking me out. I wondered what went on in that head of hers.

She finally cleared her throat, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to the 32nd floor"

Oh, so we were on last name terms?

I smiled slightly at her odd greeting, "You too Ms. Swan, I've read a couple of your articles and they were absolutely marvelous". Might as well get on her good side.

I saw a light pink blush creep onto her milky cheeks, it was the most beautiful color I'd ever seen.

"Thank you...ahem, well we might as well start" she replied as she broke me out of my trance.

I just nodded and sat back in my chair waiting for her question.

"So, Mr. Edward Cullen, tell me a little about your project" she prodded. And so it began...

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**PLEASE tell me what you think!!!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	3. Chapter 3: Take Out

**A/N: I know Queens is not the ghetto of New York!!!**

**Also just a reminder (for Stephanie Meyer) she is holding a fundraiser called: Project Save the Book Babe. And it's down here in Arizona, it's in Tempe though....I live in Phoenix :(. But that's like a 15 minute drive haha. Anyway tickets go on sale tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own Twilight.**

* * *

Three o'clock is always too late or too early for anything you want to do. ~Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 3: Take Out

Have you ever heard vile thoughts about someone, and then when you finally meet them their actually really cool?

Yeah, I haven't!

Edward Cullen is just like everyone says he is and rude, disgusting, gorgeous, flirt! How am I supposed to write an article about such a atrocious person! I'll have to arrange an appointment with Jane about this, although she might get made it's worth a shot. Maybe I could switch stories with Jessica Stanley, she seemed like she wanted to be the one interviewing him. Well I say; go right ahead!

At first the conversation was pleasant, his project is to build a homeless shelter, he said he really enjoyed charity work and wanted to contribute to our rather large community. I thought he was sweet at first, however when I bent over to reach for the stapler he stared at my fucking boobs! I caught him and he just commented how 'hot' they were. HOW DARE HE!.........and then I kicked him out. So know I had to make another appointment just to get me interview questions done.

I stomped angrily toward the front desk, slapping my file onto the desk .

"What happened?" Angela asked her voice thick with concern. I sighed, this is what I like about Angela, I would listen quietly to you problems. Anytime I would feel down I would just make a stop to the front desk and vent out all my problems. From time to time, I would feel horrible for doing this, I sometimes wondered if she thought I was a drama queen.

I let out another frustrated sigh and let out my anger, telling her every detail of the situation.

"Argh! He is such a bastard!" I let out. She just looked at me meekly as she nodded her head in agreement, although both of us knew she didn't know what I was talking about from my angry rambling.

"Well, I better get going" I said as I looked at the wall clock behind me, it was already 4 in the afternoon, "I have to pick up take out and head back home"

"Okay, Bella. See you" Angela said politely as she waved the file in the air.

I walked out of the building only to feel the bitter cold air hit me with its stiff breeze. I walked quickly toward my car, while having fantasies of my warmth inside.

I hastily opened the door while putting my bag in the passenger seat and getting inside myself. I hurriedly pushed my keys into the ignition and went for the heat button.

I drove past large skyscrapers, heading towards the Queens area. AKA, ghetto of New York. Naturally, being only in the beginning of my career, it was all I could afford. However, I was happy for my small one bedroom and bath apartment.

I speedily stopped outside the familiar Chinese restaurant, walking inside I found the adorable old Asian woman who smiled sweetly while remembering me. I came here often to pick up dinner, almost every other day.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wu" I greeted with a bright smile, she just smiled back and nodded her head. I chuckled softy, Mrs. Wu had been working here every since I started coming to eat here, she was a small, petite woman who could barely speak a word of English...well except 'would you like some rice'.

While she couldn't speak, she could definitely understand what you were saying, why else would they keep her working at this joint.

"I would just have the usual" I stated, knowing she knew what I meant. I'd always had the same food every time I came, I couldn't help but love their food.

She just smiled brightly again, waving her hand slightly indicating she got the order. I sighed as I waited patiently by the worn out leather chairs by the front door.

"Yo oder" Mrs. Wu said quietly as she handed my me a bag with boxed Chinese food. I thanked her quickly had stepped outside to my car.

On the way home I hummed a small tune, that was playing on my half broken radio, while I paid attention to the road. But I felt myself being pulled away to picture Edward Cullen's beautiful face, the one that was so rude and boorish.

I held my tongue trying not to curse at the thought of him. I turned the corner and came to my raggedy but decent apartment building.

"Evenin' Bella" said Tyler Crowley, he was the receptionist and had asked me out three times, now he thought we were officially a couple as the last time I had just ignored him and took that reaction as a 'yes'.

I just nodded politely and took the stairs up to my room and pushed the key into the hole. I opened the door to see the proverbial scene if front of me.

My apartment had its up and downs, the first thing you saw the living room. The couch pushed up against the wall and the TV on the other end of the room. In the middle was a small coffee table that had millions of scratches on it. I walked towards my kitchen where there was a small white refrigerator where I grabbed a soda and started to sip.

I sighed as I heard my phone ringing in my bag while I slowly picked up.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone, waiting for the person on the other end to respond. I heard some shuffling and whispering.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen"

**A/N: okay, so there it is chapter 3**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	4. Chapter 4: Chances

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed!**

**There were a bunch of alerts that filled up my e-mail, but only two reviews? What is that all about?**

**Oh well, I can't force to click that button **

**But, this is a rather boring chapter, I'm just SOOO busy this week since there is a state tournament and a dance audition thing, and I'm to stressed out. But I tried, and I really hope you like it! **

**I _may_ update this weekend.**

**haha, okay here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilights, all rights and ownership are with Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing. ~George Bernard Shaw

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 4: Chances

Previously on: In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset

Bella: _Edward Cullen is just like everyone says he is a rude, disgusting, gorgeous, flirt!_

Bella: _he stared at my fucking boobs!_

Bella:_ "Good evening, Mrs. Wu" I greeted with a bright smile, she just smiled back and nodded her head._

Bella: _My apartment had its up and downs, the first thing you saw the living room._

Bella: _"Hello?" I said in a monotone, waiting for the person on the other end to respond. I heard some shuffling and whispering. _

_"Hello, this is Edward Cullen"_

--:--

I looked down at my phone, making sure it was the right one. He had the nerve to call back! How dare he!

I kept my self calm while taking deep breathing exercise from that yoga video I rented out. Once I got relaxed, I sat down on my couch in the living room while turning on the TV and getting cozy with my Chou Mein.

"Yes, you're the bastard I interviewed today" I grumbled into the phone. I bit down on my tongue, hoping to god that I wouldn't say anything even worse.

He just chuckled on the other end, his laugh sounded so elegant and proper.

"Yes, and I would like to apologize for my rude behavior, it was unethical for me to have said that to you" he sighed into the phone

I just nodded in agreement, "Yes, I completely agree"

"Can I have another chance?"

"At what?" I asked back, truly confused as to what he was saying.

"At the interview, of course" he laughed as if there was something funny.

"Well...if you are on your best behavior..." I trailed off while considering it. Of course, I shouldn't give him another chance, it was terrible of him to do that to a woman! But something told me I might as well please Jane and finish the interview so I could get on with my life.

"Yes, of course, I will refrain from those terrible actions" he replied finishing my sentence

"I guess, I could schedule it for tomorrow, around 3 o' clock?" I asked while taking another bite of my dinner.

"Yes, I really appreciate this Ms. Swan" he said gently

I just huffed and hung up, I knew something else would go wrong tomorrow. I sighed and looked at the TV seeing some movie trailer for another cheesy romance movie called _'Twilight'_ er...was it _Twinkle Town'?_

'_knock knock' _I ran a hand through my hair wondering who could be at my door step so late at night. I opened it to see Alice, my next door neighbor.

Alice Brandon was a petite girl with short, cropped hair that was spiked slightly at the bottom. She had a fun, loving personality and was really easy to get along with. She lived the next door down from me and roomed with her fiancé Jasper Hale.

"Hey, Bells!" she said he eyes wide and innocent. I looked at her skeptically wondering if she was planning something. Alice was one for planning, plots, these mischievous schemes that could exponentially ruin your day.

"Hello Alice, would you like to come in?" I asked politely

"No, I just wanted to talk to you! I heard about your interview for Edward Cullen, from Angie" she stated looking at her feet

"Ah, yes. We have another appointment tomorrow" I grumbled under my breath, "So, was there anything else you needed?"

"Well, yes, there is this engagement party I wanted to invite you too. It's is my almost-sister-in-law's party and she'd really appreciate it if you would come" she said quickly, as she knew I didn't enjoy parties.

However, I knew Rosalie Hale, she was one you wanted to please. I'd met her when two years ago while she was visiting Jasper and Alice at their apartment. Rosalie was the girl who would amaze you with her beauty, she had a curvy figure, long wavy blonde hair, bright shining blue eyes, and a great personality. She was beautiful.

"Of course, when?" I mumbled as I played with the zipper on my Columbia jacket.

"This Saturday, at seven, Jasper and I will take you if you'd like" she offered

"Thank you, Alice, I'd really appreciate that. Now, my food is getting cold, I'd better hurry and eat" I said while closing the door

"Bye Bella" she replied as she walked down the corridor to her door.

I sighed and sat back on the couch, and slept a dreamless night. Hoping for the best tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, so I decided I'm going to have pictures of things in this story, I don't have any for these particular chapters yet, but we'll see soon enough!**

**:)**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**midnightwilight**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	5. Chapter 5: Yes or no? Good or bad?

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Give me some suggestions for this story! my email is: midnightwilight(at)yahoo(dot)com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Never apologize for showing feeling. When you do so, you apologize for truth." ~Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 5: Yes or no? Good or bad? Which one?

**(EPOV)**

I stood in my large apartment contemplating on whether or not to call Isabella Swan. I had just come back from that awful interview, of course it was me who messed it up.

I started to dial an unfamiliar number, but then stopped once again over my apprehensiveness. I knew she was one of those women who would fight back if you did anything to her, therefore my doubt grew more and more as I stood there.

I started to pace around the room, not knowing what else to do. The thing is, I didn't care about that stupid interview, I just had the urge to see her again.

My head shot up when I heard the doorbell ring.

I rushed towards the door, wondering who it may be.

I should have known, Emmett Cullen stood in all his glory in front of my.

"Eddie! How are you?" He asked in his booming voice, instead of actually acknowledging me, he went straight to the kitchen.

Emmett, my older brother, was a rather large man, but once you got to know him, he was pretty cool.

"Ehm...good" I replied following him, with my phone still clutched tightly in my hand.

He turned around abruptly looking at me up and down. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly

"Nothing" I said, irritated that he broke my concentration from Isabella.

"Something is" he mumbled as he sat down on my couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channel and stopped at re-runs of 'The Office' .

I sat down beside him and let out a frustrated sigh, wishing he would let it go. But, I knew he would get to know what was wrong, might as well just skip to the point.

"I had an interview with the 'New York Daily Post', and it didn't go to well. I was hoping I could get another interview to make it up to them" I said quickly.

I knew he was looking at me skeptically as I looked down at the floor.

"You're not the type who would want to 'make it up to someone'" he replied gruffly with air quotes

"Yeah, well maybe I'm looking to revolutionize" I retorted, was I really that bad?

"I doubt that is what is on your mind" he responded as he looked straight at the television.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I scoffed still looking down at the floor

"Edward, come on! Be realistic! You would never change, unless you were held down and whipped be the old lady down the street!" he said with a chuckle. I shuddered, Mrs. Johnson had a slight crush on me. She was 70 years old and was happily--well at least her husband was---married.

I just glared at Emmett finally looking up at him.

"I think, correct me if I'm wrong, you are trying to get with a girl, so you are going to play "Mr. Nice Guy" to get her in bed" he said, practically reading my mind

"Not exactly, I just feel like I should apologize" I whined while holding up my phone

"Fine, then call her! What are you waiting for?" Emmett said as he sighed and laid back down on the couch.

My whole family knew about my...problem...While everyone else hated me for it, Emmett wasn't really bothered. Of course, I knew he didn't like it, but who said he had to. I wanted to enjoy my life as a bachelor, and I was in NO hurry what-so-ever to change that.

I quickly dialed her number as a new courage came and took over.

"Hello?" said a bell like voice, but it was lifeless, I felt the urge to make it come into existence.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen" I replied back, hoping she wouldn't remember out afternoon

"Yes, you're the bastard I interviewed today" she grumbled as I heard her move around the room. My heart fell as she remember our dreadful afternoon. I needed to start talking responsibility over my actions, I can't just hit on some girl I barely even know. And she seemed nice, I don't know what came over me.

I just laughed lightly, trying to ease the mood from its tenseness.

"Yes, and I would like to apologize for my rude behavior, it was unethical for me to have said that to you" I replied in an honest voice, it was true I was sorry for my behavior.

"Yes, I completely agree" she replied in a stiff tone

"Can I have another chance?"

"At what?" she asked confused as to what I was saying

"At the interview, of course" I said while laughing at her cluelessness.

"Well...if you are on your best behavior..." she trailed off with consideration thick in her voice. I silently cheered, as I knew there would be some kind of consent.

"Yes, of course, I will refrain from those terrible actions" I said quickly, still praying she would say 'yes'

"I guess, I could schedule it for tomorrow, around 3 o' clock?" she asked in her statement

"Yes, I really appreciate this Ms. Swan" I said softly, I was grateful for her answer.

In response she let out a long sigh and hung up.

"Looks like it went well" Emmett said front right beside me, my head shot of realizing he was in the room and had heard the conversation. Whenever I talk to Isabella I usually forget about my surroundings, it was peculiar.

I just nodded and looked toward the TV once more. There was a silence between us until Emmett got up to go home, I stood up as well walking him to the door.

"So, you still coming to my engagement party on Saturday?" he asked while fixing he striped tie.

I internally grumble, I really wasn't in the mood for one of those formal parties, with tuxedos and dresses, but this was my brother. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied curtly, with a bit of sarcasm laid in as well

She just shook his head slightly mumbling something under his breath.

"See you, Ed" he said with a slight wave

"Bye" I replied and closed the door

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked down at the caller ID. I saw _Tanya Denali_ flash brightly on the screen.

_Eh...I'm not in the mood_ I thought. And ignored the call.

**A/N: Good/Bad?**

**Review and tell me!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I have so much going on and I've been really weak the past couple days.


	6. Chapter 6: Trust and Expectations

**A/N: Short chapter!**

**Thank you for those of you who alerted and reviewed!**

**Didn't get too many reviews though...*sigh***

**Disclaimer: Funny you would even THINK I would own Twilight. **

* * *

How hard it is, sometimes, to trust the evidence of one's senses! How reluctantly the mind consents to reality. ~Norman Douglas

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 6: Trust and Expectations

I walked down the hallway, still groggy from this morning. My head hurt, and I felt like I was about to collapse. That's what you get for watching stupid rented movies all night. Turning the corner I came to my office and sat down on my rolling chair, ready to go back to sleep. When I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said in a exasperated tone

"Hey, Bella" Angela said as she stepped into the cramped room while closing the door

"Hi" I replied with a sigh, slightly irritated by the interruption

"So, what are you going to be doing today?" she asked as she skimmed through her portfolio

"Well, not much, I have _another_ meeting with Edward Cullen, and then I have to start writing the story" I sighed

She nodded understanding my frustration and left the room.

--:--:--:--

The wall clock struck 3, as I paced around my office, arms crossed upon my chest, waiting for Edward Cullen.

Just then the door open, revealing him...ugh, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or should I have said 'think'?

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Swan" he said smoothly while he nodded his head in acknowledgement

I just scoffed and went back to my desk picking through the pile of things in my drawer.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked from his seat, I looked up gazing straight at him. There was something in his eyes, something with determination and a pinch of a smoldering emotion of doubt and fearfulness.

"Yes?"

"Can we start over?" he asked simply. I stood there, debating on what to say. Edward Cullen was a man of resonance and immaturity. He enjoyed his life and took it as a game, he probably went to a club every night, lived in a five star apartment. I don't think he understands the importance of reputation and character. He was a man I would never get along with, and was far from being a friend.

"Mr. Mason, I would like to say yes...but I cannot seem to find the heart to trust you..." I said quietly, struggling with my words, "what I mean to say is, I am here to interview not befriend anyone"

"I understand, but what can I do to earn you expectation?" he asked the same emotion played through his eyes. I stood, completely perplexed by what this strange man was saying. What did he expect me to do, first he harasses me and then he wants me to trust him?

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but this is not the time for this conversation. I would just like to get this interview finished and over with" I said quickly as I sat in my chair, still worried by what would happen. Oh dear lord! Help me!

--:--:--:--:--:--

The interview went surprisingly well, we even talked and laughed at some parts. It was definitely one of the most enjoyable interviews I've ever had. It was as if he wasn't the jerk from yesterday, it seemed as if I had know him for years on end and he was my best friend. But, these were silly thoughts, I had to stay aware, I knew of his little scams to get with girls, and I would NOT be one of _them_.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen" I said, his eyes glowing

"You too, Ms. Swan. But, please call me Edward" he replied

"Same for you, it's Bella"

"Goodbye Bella" he said with his charming crooked smile

"Bye, Edward" I answered back. _Maybe it won't hurt as much as I think it will._

**A/N: I'm really sorry its short, but I can't really do much more since it's a weekday.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	7. Chapter 7: Engagements and Parties

**A/N: No one review....I was a tad disappointed, but you can make it up this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that one book, with the one person, written by that one girl named Stephanie.**

* * *

"The secret of being boring, is to say everything." ~Voltaire

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 7: Engagements and Engagement Parties

The rest of the week ran by fast. I just worked on my story, getting in ready for publishing, but all my thoughts were on Edward, luckily that's who I was writing about.

I groaned when I heard a knock on the door, it was Friday night, and I was taking a nap. Irritation ran through my body as I slowly got up and opened the door.

"Bella!" squealed a recognizable high voice

I groaned once again, "Hi Alice"

"Go get changed, we're going out tonight!" she said quickly while inviting herself inside the house. I gaped at her as she waltzed into my room.

"Alice! I'm not in the mood to go anywhere!" I whined as she went through my closet. Most of the time when we would 'hang out' together was when we went shopping. And trust me, I despised shopping. It was something that was useless, I had clothes in my closet, there was no need to buy anymore, however Alice thinks otherwise.

"Here, put this on and then we'll leave" she said handing me some outfit and pushed me towards me bathroom.

I went inside looking down for the first time at what she gave me. It was a pair of jeans and a light green button up shirt. I sighed and quickly put them on while brushed my hair through once.

"Okay, I'm ready" I sighed as I walked past Alice who was sitting on the couch reading some stupid celebrity magazine I had lying around. She just nodded getting up, and pulled me away while I got my car keys and coat.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked curiously although I knew the answer right away.

"Shopping" she replied while looking straight at the road as we drove away.

--:--:--:--:--:--

After what seemed like hours, Alice and I found decent dresses for Rosalie's engagement party. At the moment we were at a small Thai restaurant ordering food.

"We'll start with a Satay, please" Alice told the waitress

I sighed, playing with my napkin, not knowing what to order.

"So...how was your interview with...Edmund Coffin?" she asked

"Edward Cullen, and it was...good" I replied hesitating a bit. She looked up at me skeptically doubting what I had just said.

"Okay, well...I think he's a great guy. And he seems much nicer than what he made out to be" I confessed on the verge of gushing.

She just laughed and shook her head.

_What did I do?_

--:--:--:--:--:--

It was six o' clock, Saturday evening, Alice was back in my apartment helping me get ready. Well...not exactly 'helping'...she was doing everything.

I was wearing a royal blue chiffon dress and parted down the middle, just below the breasts was a bow of silk. It was a truly stunning dress, that I would ruin from wearing it.

"Bella, hold still" Alice complained as she curled my hair. She had burnt herself thrice from attempting to curl it, and was irritated with every movement I made.

I sighed, letting my shoulders slide downward.

"Oh! Finally, finished" she said as she moved away strays of hair stuck on my lip gloss.

I turned and looked in the mirror, seeing a brunette, her hair in soft, light and small curls cascading down her back. He skin glowed slightly from the contact of blue and ivory.

..._eh...I don't look too shabby..._I thought to myself. I turned around to see Alice fixing herself up with mascara.

She was wearing a cream colored dress that ended just above the knee with floral sequencing making it up. It was truly a beautiful dress with Alice wearing it. Everything fit perfectly. Oh well, I guess embarrassing myself is better than standing out.

"Come on, we'll be late." Alice said as we both grabbed our purses and coats.

Jasper waited outside for us, he was in full suit looking handsome as always. He gave me a small smile, and of course an even bigger one for Alice.

I slowly climbed into the backseat of their car hoping I wasn't intruding there little meeting.

The finally climbed in soon after.

"So, Bella, I heard about your little interview" Jasper said while turning on the car

I just chuckled, of course Alice would have told him. They were like my parents, they would take care of me and talk boys to me. They would give me advice and money if I ever needed it. I loved them so much.

"Fine, thank you Jasper" I said quietly not wanting to talk about it. He just nodded while looking back at the road. The rest of the car ride was silent.

--:--:--:--:--:--

I laughed at the joke the old man said. It wasn't even funny, I seriously could not even understand what he had said, and from other people's faces I could tell they couldn't either.

It was officially the most boring party I've ever been too, I hadn't even seen the two that _were_ engaged.

I quickly slipped away from the crowd sneakily and found Alice. She was talking to a blonde with a light green silk that complimented her skin, it was a full length dress that extenuated her curved. Ah...here is the fair Rosalie.

"Bella!" she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek, "your look absolutely wonderful, I'm so glad you could come"

Ha! She was one of those rich people who talked all funny, elegantly and smooth. It reminded my vaguely of Edward Cullen.

"Hey Rose, it's good to see you too! Congratulations by the way" I said as I pulled away from her. She just smiled and blushed a little.

"So who's the lucky man?" I asked casually when suddenly a relatively large man came from behind Rosalie and wrapped his arm around the wait.

"I am" he said in a gruff voice. He had dark curly that would often come to his eyes as he blew it away, the tuxedo did NOT fit him, obviously something he borrowed, but he looked handsome nevertheless. They were a very cute couple.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to finally meet you" I replied politely.

"You too" he said with a charming smile, which brought my thoughts once again to Edward

"There are so many people I would like you to meet, Bella" she said as she grabbed my hand and started to introduce me to a old couple.

"Bella, these are my parents. Angelina and Brad Hale **(I couldn't think of anything else)**" she said. I shook their hands as they nodded and smiled at me.

So this was the rest of the night. Meeting weird, strange new people. I was currently talking to a young woman, she seemed a bit snobby, I didn't feel to found of her. She was talking about some charity fund tea party she was having. Bragging about the tulips she ordered, I mean really. Cause I'm really interested in your stupid tulips, lady!

I could tell Rose, didn't like her very much either. She put of a big fake smile and just nodded as the feign woman just talked away.

"Rose, where is the beer at this party?!" a smooth velvet voice asked from behind in a rather rude tone

I heard Rose groan beside me and she turned to face whoever was behind us

"You know I wouldn't want beer at _my_ engagement party, you can have beer when YOU get married, but it's not going to be in mine." Rosalie retorted in the same tone

"Aw, come on, Rose! Even Emmett agreed with me. He's complaining how he didn't have a choice in any of this" the man said

She huffed and stomped her foot, "Emmett had as much of a choice in this as I did, and I know he would agree with me"

I heard him snort from behind.

Rosalie just huffed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella!" she said. I was relieved that I could finally disconnect from that horribly boring conversation.

I turned and faced her, wondering what she wanted

"Bella, this is Mr. Edward Cullen, Edward, this is Ms. Isabella Swan" she said. I finally turned all the way to see the familiar face of the man I had been thinking about all week.

"Bella" he breathed

"Good to see you again, Edward" I replied

"So you two know each other?" Rose asked casually

"Not really, just from work" I answered quickly, I saw Edward nod curtly from the corner of my eye. Rose just nodded as well and walked away, leaving me alone with Edward. I heard the lady with the tulips call for my attention and I had a choice. Edward or tulip lady. Definitely Edward.

"So how do you know Rosalie?" Edward asked curiously

"Oh, she's one of my friends, what about you?" I said shyly as I played with the hem of my dress

"Emmett is my brother" he replied with a short and simple answer. I nodded and looked away but I could still feel the burning of his eyes on me.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" he asked politely

"It's pretty nice, there are some interesting people hear" I lied but felt myself blush

His face broke out into a big smile, "I don't know you that well, but I know you enough to say you are definitely NOT having fun"

I just blushed even more, knowing he had caught me. I felt impolite for not enjoying myself.

"It's okay, you know. I hate party's like this, too. They are just filled with boring people with boring stories to tell. Well, I guess now there is one interesting person" he sad and smiled down at me. I knew what he was talking about, this party could put a person on 5 cups of coffee to sleep.

I just chuckled, "Yeah, I know how you feel. But I'm stuck here for the whole duration of the party. They are my ride" I said waving to Alice and Jasper who were chatting with an old man.

"We can ditch if you want" he suggested with his eyebrows raised, challenging me. It sounded really tempting too.

"Well...it couldn't hurt" I trailed of considering the offer with great thought.

"Great! Let's go" he replied and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the party. His hand felt amazing on mine, so soft and tender. It made jolts run through my body.

He pulled me toward a shiny silver Volvo, opening the passenger door for me to step in. _Always the gentleman. _

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked

"I don't know, how about we just talk and drive around?" he asked as he put the key into the ignition

"Sounds good to me" I replied, happy I got out of the party.

**A/N: I tried to make it as long as possible, but it's difficult. Anyway PICTURES OF DRESSES ARE ON MY WEBSITE! So, you can check those out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	8. Chapter 8: Car Keys

**A/N: This is the BETTER version of chapter 8, sorry, yesterday fanfiction messed my document up, so there were some eye-catching typos that may have messed you up. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"The time to relax is -- when you don't have time for it." ~Sidney J. Harris

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 8: Car Keys

Edward and I had been talking for two hour and it was currently 11 at night. I heard my stomach growl lightly as I blushed and covered my stomach with my arms, I tightened the grip to prevent the sound from coming again. But, of course it failed and Edward turned my way with a look of concern clouding his face.

"You're hungry" he stated

I just shook my head, not wanting to trouble him

"I forgot that people need food, I'm sorry. I'm starving myself anyway" he said and put the key into the ignition

I just sighed, not wanting to argue with him. I wondered on wish restaurants were open this late at night, and surly the party was over.

I suddenly saw the big yellow M, lighting up the streets about a mile away as Edward started to drive towards it. I sighed, I wasn't the biggest fan the McDonald's but it would have to do.

We pulled into the parking lot slowly getting out of the expensive car.

"I thought we should sit inside, to just get out of the cramped car, ya know?" he said as he opened the tinted glass door for me.

I just nodded while strutting in with my evening dress in the fast food restaurant.

Edward came up beside me, while taking his place in line...well not much of a line...

We quickly ordered and me being stubborn as always wanted to pay, but for some odd reason he won. Whenever it came to money, no one could bulldoze past me, but I felt that Edward could 'hypnotize' me with his eyes, and I would be putty in his hands.

Now I didn't find this as a good sign, I didn't want some player coming and making me melt. This was wrong and I knew it. I HAD to be more careful.

So therefore, I shut up. For the entire meal, I didn't say a word. I knew he wanted to say something, or even start a conversation but I wouldn't allow him too.

After what seemed like the longest meal of the century, we walked back over to the car, the same doubt came over me.

What would he suggest we do next? What would we DO next?

I felt my head become heavy and the color on my face turn from bright to pale.

"E-Edward, could you drop my off at my apartment?" I asked softly not wanting to be rude

"Yes, of course" he said, seeming a bit disappointment for my sudden want to leave

The rest of the ride was quite as I told Edward the direction to my house. I felt my head get heavy when he turned to me to say goodnight, his words were short and simple but his eyes were filled with words and feeling.

I turned around getting out of the car and walking toward my door, I watched the Volvo drive quickly away from my building and I felt vacant, a feeling that was unknown.

I walked inside with running a hand through my now straight hair. I threw my purse onto the couch and changed into a t-shirt and sweats ready to go to bed.

And that was it, I just fell asleep, into a dreamless night.

--:--:--:--:--:--

The next morning I woke up to a banging on the door.

"BELLA!"

I quickly got up, still hazy from what was going on. I swiftly stood up and ran towards the door while brushing a finger though my unruly hair.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she ran through my door barging into me, "Where were you last night?!"

"I was out" I said softly

"Out?! Your weren't anywhere to be found, I thought you were coming home with us" she said skeptically

I sighed and told her what had happened, "I went how with Edward"

Realization flushed through her face as she nodded slowly.

"Anyway, I got to go to work" I replied quickly before rushing to my room, I was going to be late!

As I found a plain silk button up shirt and a nice skirt. I tilted my head back letting all the stress get out of my system.

And if you were wondering, NO, I hadn't forgotten the wonderful time I had last night. But I knew I had too, it was not good to get so close to someone who can easily hurt you.

I sighed as I rushed out of my apartment while waving a 'goodbye' to Alice. Today was Jane's birthday, now I wouldn't be so interested if it weren't for the people at the office constantly reminding me. We were having a small surprise birthday party after lunch, and I didn't even buy a present yet. I mean, why would you have a surprise party for someone who's expression only changes from anger to even more anger.

Oh well, I guess it's just to please her. It's that or the pity we all feel toward her loneliness.

I just chuckled as I walked toward my car and drove to Manhattan. On the way to the office I took a detour to the stores. I stepped out with a shiny silver Volvo parked a few cars away from me, I shuddered at the sudden thought of Edward.

I walked up the streets of New York, wondering what to buy the sullen Jane. I finally found a small antique store and thought it was interesting. The bells on the door rang with chiming tinkles .

There was an old lady standing behind the front corner, her eyes bright and piercing. She was wearing long dangling earrings with long necklaces flowing down her neck. She had a couple rings on each hand while her old gray hair fell easily around her face. I felt her stare following me up and down as I looked at the merchandise.

I spotted a tall beautiful vase, it had a dark gray overcoat with engravings of flowers on bamboo trees and branches, the tag stated it was a Japanese bronze vase AND it was under my budget. I quickly picked up the heavy item wondering how to pack in.

I swiftly went to the cashier desk where the lady was still staring at me as her eyes pierced holes into my chest.

"Could I have box with this" I suggested as she gave me back the money I just owed her. She just nodded still watching me with intent eyes as she pulled out a plain white box and gift tissue not even bothering to pack it. I huffed at went back outside, slightly relieved to be away from the creepy woman.

I quickly walked toward my car and shoved the vase and box into the passenger seat, however in the process dropping my keys into the puddle next to me, I reached down to grab it when suddenly a pale hand grabbed them before me. I stood up completely again, ready to chase the thief, but only found Edward Cullen standing before my with the keys swinging carelessly in his hand, with a big smirk on his face.

"Dropped these?" he asked casually as he leaned onto my car

I huffed while I tried to grab my keys but failed miserably when he brought it up into the air.

"Edward, please, I'm going to be late for work" I grumbled not wanting to face him

"Aw, come on Bella, can't you just have a little _fun_ with me" he asked innocently with his eyebrows raised, but there was another connotation behind it.

"Edward, give me the damn keys" I scolded, he seemed to be so sweet yesterday, now he was just annoying.

"What if I don't want you to leave" he said as he walked slowly toward me, pressing his body against mine on the car

"Edward, please, give. me. my. keys!" I demanded

He just nodded why taking my hand and rubbed soothing circles around them. I felt my whole body loosen up, all the tension gone.

"E-Edward, I need to get to work" I trailed off, trying to sound scary but failed at his touch

"What?" he asked genuinely confused as he kept making soothing motions with his hands

"Huh?" I asked back, forgetting what I was about to say

He just chuckled letting his hands slide into mine as he intertwined them, he suddenly let go and walked away, leaving me stunned on the streets of New York with car keys in my right hand.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Thank you thank you thank you SO much for those of you who are reading this story! You have NO IDEA how much this means to me!**

**Especially to those reviewers! **

**Thank you, and review!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	9. Chapter 9: Free Food

**A/N: The vase from last chapter is on my website!**

**There are some more pics for this chapter as well!**

**I understand that some could not review cuz there is some problem, but thanks for those of you who alerted or PMed me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the food in my cabinet! **

* * *

"Food is the most primitive form of comfort." ~Sheila Graham

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 9: Free Food

I quickly stepped into my car, I was _definitely _going to be late. I sped through the busy streets of the Big Apple, winding my way thought the ants of cars lined up in traffic.

I finally found my way to the large building I called work and went to the passenger seat where I could pack my present for Jane.

I found it still lying on the ground as I quickly pulled it up and put in the white box where I securely fastened it in so that it would not break. However it was then I heard a clank. I shuddered, hoping it wasn't the vase, I looked on the floor of my car to see a beautiful antique locket shaped as a book, on it was a chariot. The necklace looked as if it was made in the 1700's, it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had seen.

I picked it up, while playing with it in my hand, it felt so delicate. It was as if it had some sort of power which made me desire to put it around my neck. Reality finally shot back through me, as I reminded myself of work. I quickly shoved the locket into my pocket and slipped it through the doors of the building while rushing towards the elevators.

As I walked into my office I shoved the box into one of my cabinets, looking around for some busy for Jane to see me doing. I hope she didn't notice me come in a half hour late!

I quickly pulled out a piece of paper, and then in popped. I should start writing the story on Edward, I sighed, I did NOT want to be reminded of him, but of course this _was _my job.

_Edward Cullen, New York's biggest heartthrob, top architect of the state, has proven himself to have a soft side. On April 18, there will be a grand opening for one of the largest homeless shelters in the U.S. This project has taken many day and workers to accomplish and the days are ticking by as the big unravel of the multi-million dollar development. _

_"It's a really exciting time for me, I do what I love" Cullen tells 'New York Daily Post'_

_Edward has done many project in his lifetime from sketching night clubs to retirement homes. But what is the real Edward Cullen like?_

That was the question even I couldn't answer: What is the real Edward Cullen like?

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

So here I sat on my couch, with a locket flipped in my hands. I had been staring at it for about an hour. I had done some research on old lockets, I felt that there was something big behind this necklace.

I fell back into a sleeping position on my couch as I stared up to the ceiling wondering what it was all about. Now, necklaces don't usually interest me, but this was so beautiful and ancient.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door, I walked up wondering who it was. I found Alice Hale standing bright in front of me.

"What?" I groaned not even bothering to offer her to come in knowing she would do that herself.

She pouted looking slightly hurt, "I'm sorry Alice, what do you need?" I asked trying hard to be polite.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner, Emmet and Rose are gonna come over" she said excitedly, I just sighed pulling my thoughts together.

"Fine, but nothing too fancy!" I protested

"Of course not! I'm cooking" she retorted, I stared at her with doubt, Alice cooking? Not even if her life depended on it.

"Okay...Jasper is helping..." I just kept staring, "okay, I'M helping Jasper....FINE! Jasper is cooking! But that's beside the point! Just come over" she yelled as she stormed off, I just stood there chuckling at her reaction.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

I looked at the clock with said 6:00. I quickly put my hair into loose curls, while putting on a pink ruffled shirt and some gray Bermuda shorts. For some odd reason, the locket on my desk, caught my attention. I quickly grabbed it and my while I rushed next door.

"Bella, you came!" Alice screeched as she opened the door

"Of course, I did. Free food" I laughed

Alice just shook her head, "You sound like Emmett"

I just sighed and went inside to find the one and only Emmett sprawled onto the couch eating a big bag of original Lays potatoe chips, watching the football game with Jasper.

Walking passed them I saw Rosalie sitting on the incliner in her lap were those mini chocolate chip cookies, she was intently watching the game as well but got distracted when I entered the room. I could smell the aura of Jaspers delicious cooking from here.

"Bella, it's great to see you again" Rose said, casually smiling, her voice was different from the one she used at the engagement party. This one was more laid back and careless, I guess she wanted the party to be elegant and professional.

"You too, Rose" I replied

_beep...beep...beep_

"Emmett, turn that thing off" Rose scolded her future husband

"I can't it's Edward, he's not doing too well right now. And I mean he's not doing well AT ALL" Emmett said while he sighed.

My head shot up from the name. Was he alright? I shook my head, I really didn't care.

Everyone just nodded while Rose still glared at Emmett's phone.

"Hey, every one, can Edward come over?" Emmett asked

**A/N: I HAD to leave it there! I'm sooo sorry it was such a bad ending to the chapter. But I have to start preparing for my dance show tomorrow! I think I was REALLY hungry while I wrote this, that's why it has a slight food theme to it.**

**Bella's outfit and locket are on my website! **

**Review! (if you can)**

**xoxo **

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	10. Chapter 10: Magnetism

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed!**

**This is an interesting/weird, but short, chapter.**

**Have fun with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

It is said that power corrupts, but actually it's more true that power attracts the corruptible. The sane are usually attracted by other things than power. ~ David Brin

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 10: Magnetism

So here we were, in an awkward silence at the dinner table. To my right was Rosalie, and to my left there was an empty seat...

Everyone sat there waiting for our guest who took FOREVER to get here. Did he get lost or something?

I had begged Alice, not to make me sit by him but she insisted since I was the only actual 'friend' he had here. NO I was NOT his friend!

Obviously, being Alice, she ignored me and went straight to sit by Jasper.

Jasper was being weird today. He had kept on staring at my chest, which made it really awkward, wasn't he married. And EW, it was _Jasper_. The guy who acted as a big brother to me, I didn't know what to do so I just kept my jacket on and zipped in up, but he kept stealing glances....but there was really nothing TO look at.

I heard the small sound of my stomach grumble as a wrapped my arms around my stomach to keep it from bursting in hunger. I became very irritated when I didn't get my food, I sat there rolling the spoon in my hands waiting...

Then I heard the sound of then savior...the doorbell.

Alice jumped up and rushed to the door, revealing the guy who was "fashionably" late. I glared at him as he took a seat beside my apologizing to everyone about his tardiness.

But I could have cared less, before anyone could say anything I practically jumped into my food like a starving pig. I felt Edward's eyes one me as I looked up and saw the amused light that danced around.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full as everyone at the table stared at me.

"Bella, it's un-lady like to eat like that!" Alice scolded, that was Alice for ya! She was the one that balanced me out, this is why I actually wore skirts, cuz of HER!

Everyone chuckled as they went back to eating.

I felt Edward lean into me and whisper, "I thought it was kinda cute"

As always I just blushed.

--:--:--:--:--:--

"So, Edward, how has that project been going for you?" Jasper asked as we all sat in their living room.

"It's great, we'll be done by April" he said casually

"Really? That was pretty fast"

"Yeah, I have some great workers by my side" he said as he told us stories about work. It was actually rather amusing as I watched his expressions.

He really seemed to love what he did. Most people didn't do that, and I admired that about him.

By the end of the night we were all tired and ready to go home, but suddenly Jasper pulled me aside. I felt my mind flash back to dinner.

"Bella, where did you get that necklace?" he asked curiously as he observed it. Realization hit me, as I comprehended the fact that he wasn't looking at my boobs, but rather my locket. I blushed at the thought.

"Ahem...it fell out of a vase I bought for Jane at an antique store" I replied, trying to hold the embarrassment

He just nodded as he left to say goodbye to the guests. I looked at his curiously, why did he need to know that? I found it hard to believe that JASPER HALE would be interested in necklaces. I looked down upon it one last time before I headed out the door.

--:--:--:--

"Bella!" I heard someone call behind me. I was at the lobby of my apartment ready to get some Chinese takeout.

I whipped my head around to see Jasper, holding a big family album in his hand.

"Hey, Jazz" I called out as I waved at him

"So, that necklace you wore the other night? It appears to by a family locket that has been passed down for generations" he said casually

I looked at him with a shocked expression. I looked around at my surroundings, I saw Mrs. Meade sitting on the couch napping, with the receptionist listening to his iPod. This was NOT the place to talk about such a touchy subject.

"Jasper, what are you _talking _about?" I asked

"The locket, look Bella, I don't think it's safe for you to have it"

"Jasper! What is wrong with you, I-I don't know what you talking about?" I didn't know why I became so emotional, it was just a necklace after all.

I had been wearing it all the time now, I felt like I was drawn to it.

"Bella, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt" he said quietly

I shook my head roughly as I walked out leaving Jasper in the lobby.

I walked to my car....suddenly I forgot what had just happened...when did I get to the car?

**A/N: LOL...that was me trying to put some mystery into this story! Usually all human stories are realistic, but I think I want this to have some myths in it too, ya know?**

**Well review!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	11. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

**A/N: No info...**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't Stephenie Meyer, I don't got no Twilight....**

* * *

"You know, I'm sick of following my dreams, man. I'm just going to ask where they're going and hook up with 'em later" ~Mitch Hedberg

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 10: Meanwhile

Here I was at the mall with Alice, I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing here, but of course it _was_ Alice's doing.

"Hey, Bella" said a familiar velvety voice, I turned around to see that gorgeous face I had been anticipating

"Oh, hello Edward" I said quietly, I should get out of here before anything else happens. I knew getting to know him more would only hurt me, but I ALSO knew that it was necessary. Maybe once I got used to the whole deal of Edward being a bad person but so sweet at the same time....no...that is something that was hard to get used to...

"How are you?"

"Good...well, I'm not a fan of shopping" I confessed

"Yeah I wish I could be in a hiding spot, there IS this place that I usually go...it's a meadow, all the way in the outskirts of New York" he admitted as he stared past me, I looked behind me seeing a metallic blond with a tight fitting shirt and booty shorts. I glared at the floor...of course he would do that.

"Edward!" the girl called in a shrill voice, I saw from the corner of my eyes as he grimaced. I guess he didn't enjoy her company. I just chuckled,.

"I'll go there the next time I need some time to think"

And walked away. Leaving the 'happy' couple be...

--:--:--:--:--:--:--

Coffee. The thing that attracts most of us young adults, it was what I wanted at the moment so here I was at the local coffee shop at twelve at night. It was late of course, and I wasn't sure how I even got here. I had been sleeping and the next thing I know I was at 'La boutique de Cafe'.

I felt my body relax as I took a sip of the warm cup feeling the hot sensation run down my spine. Coffee was addicting and I was a full blown addict. If ever the term coffee is mentioned I get this craving for the bitter sweet beverage.

I looked down at my necklace, gazing at the emblem. It was of a chariot, the design was made around it making it stick out. I could never actually open the locket, although I had tried many times.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say gently

I looked up seeing a man with soft wind-blown bronze hair and incandescent green eyes that were smoldering with chocolate.

"Edward" I breathed in and out, hoping that I wasn't hyperventilating from his perfection

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his voice laced with concern and curiosity

"Can't a girl have her coffee?" I retorted back

He just rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me, while breathing a drawn out sigh.

"I come here when I'm troubled" he told me as if he were asked. I just looked away, uninterested in his story.

"I'm troubled with this girl..." he said as he trailed off, I just sighed in frustration, I didn't need to know about his screwing with girls.

"I better go, it's really late. Goodnight, Edward" I replied curtly while walking out of the cafe. It was hard. Staying away from Edward, but what to do? I couldn't get anymore close to him, even if we have the same friends. I just couldn't get hurt.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--

"Bella, we are having a staff meeting in room, 104" Angela said quietly as she slipped into my office, I nodded standing up and we walked to the small conference room, where everyone was already seated.

"We are here to discuss stories, tell us your story name and go around the circle" Jane said in her usual stern voice

"The murder in Brooklyn"

"The baseball game last night"

"How to stay cheap, but buy more"

"The advice column"

"Teen drinking"

"Edward Cullen" that was when there was a bit of silence, the girls looked at me in admiration, was he really that famous?

"Twilight: Movie review" someone said finally starting the call outs back up again

The rest of the meeting was boring, we discussed what the center spread would be and our story headlines.

Jane finally dismissed us and I gathered up all my stuff

"Ms. Swan, will you come here for a second" Jane called before I left the room. I groaned internally hoping it was another call for coffee, I had already done 5 rounds for those.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could

"I want you to get to know Edward Cullen some more" she said firmly

"W-what?" I couldn't get to know Edward more, I was trying to STAY AWAY from him

"Yes, I've heard of him before, he's a pretty big deal. I want you to get the inside scoop on this guy, get to know the REAL him" she said explain her 'brilliant' plan

"Jane, we are not a celebrity tabloid" I replied rather angrily

"Isabella, this will be good for this newspaper. You want to succeed as a writer don't you?" Jane asked innocently, if this was back when I was an intern I would have listened to her right away, but I wasn't a writer for those stupid gossip magazines.

I sighed in defeat, I'd have to find a way to dodge this but now was not the time.

I walked out feeling a sullen weight upon me, what would I do now?

--:--:--:--:--:--:--

So here I was about to trip and fall. Why am I so clumsy? I felt my stomach lurch as I was a few more inches from the ground. Suddenly a pair of strong, muscled arms caught me in mid-air.

"You should be more careful" Edward said frustratingly

So today he was irritated. I was kind of sick of these mood swings he had.

"What are you doing here?" I asked motioning toward the corridor of my apartment building.

"Alice wanted me to pick something up" he mumbled as he knocked on the door of the Hale's

I grunted and went inside my home feeling my head get heavy. I quickly closed the door and slid down onto the floor. I felt my whole body quiver as it suddenly got cold, I wrapped my arms around myself feeling my eye-lids get heavy. I must be running a fever...with that I fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

"I'm going to see if Bella wants some as well" Alice said as she brought out some food, I was about to retort and tell her Bella and I weren't on good terms but she was already out the door.

Bella...she was probably the most annoying thing and it frustrated me that people seemed to like _her_ better than me. It's ALL about the _perfect_ Bella, and what _she_ had to say. She's the one who ignores me! Every other girl would probably jump me if I gave them as much attention as I did to Bella.

I heard Alice come in, a worried look on her face. I jumped up contemplating on what could have happened.

"Bella is not there" she said quietly, I sighed in relief as it wasn't anything big.

"So?" I asked casually

"She is ALWAYS home by 8, otherwise she would tell me" Alice replied with a worried look on her face as she thought about the situation with her eyes on ground. She sounded like a mother.

"Okay, calm down Alice, let's think about this." I said quickly but I felt panic and concern rush through my body.

"Edward! I can't calm down, when my friend might be in trouble" she was in hysterics

"Okay! I'll go look for her" I said loudly so she could hear me.

I ran outside where it was pouring rain, what would she be doing outside it such weather?! I knew it. She MUST be crazy. I drove down the streets of Queens, where else could she be?

Suddenly something clicked....Would Bella have gone to my meadow?

Might as well check where I can.

**A/N: I'm tired....I couldn't write anymore, I'm sorry!!**

**Lol, HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING!**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	12. Chapter 12: Enigma

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE!**

**Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it. And I know New York City doesn't have a forest but just go with it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"The average man, who does not know

* * *

what to do with his life, wants another one which will last forever." ~Anatole France.

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset _

Chapter 12: Enigma

My hands were white as snow as I held onto the steering wheel tightly, the worry has taken over my being. It was an insomnia of anxiousness, something that was somewhat new to me...

I drove down the road looking for the familiar dead end where I would stop. I made my way out towards the deep forest. The trees stood tall amongst the windy air that was blowing them from side to side, making them dance to the sound of the breeze.

"Bella!" I called out, hoping there would be some kind of answer, but only silence came in response

"Isabella!" I screamed again, I felt it was my duty to find her and bring her home

I walked farther into the forest, but I knew she couldn't have gone this far, she didn't know _exactly _where the meadow was...

My hope to find her...dead or alive...was decreasing every minute I walked up the non-existent trail. I didn't know where else to look and I flashed the small flashlight in the dark forest.

I finally reached the clearing, it was a little lighter there with the moon shining its rays on the green grass.

That was when I heard a ticking noise, it sounded like two pebbles being hit against each other. I slowly but cautiously looked around the meadow, wondering what the enigmatic sound was.

I flashed the light towards the big willow tree, underneath I saw a petite girl, her clothes were stuck to her skin making it see-through, he was curled up into a ball as she sat against ,her brown hair covering her face as she looked straight forward. I didn't look like she was even alive, I ran up to her cradling her in my arms, putting my jacket around her. I saw her fists in balls as she held something tight, I carefully opened them up finding a beautiful locket in her hands, I quickly picked it up and put it in my pocket, I would give it to her later.

She was shivering vigorously, he teeth chattering making the sound I had heard earlier.

I picked her up, holding her closer to my chest with hope that it would warm her more. I walked as quickly as possible towards my car, placing her in the backseat and turning the heat on high. I quickly put on her seatbelt and went to the front and drove back off into the night...

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**BPOV**

I felt the cold rush through and out of my system, warmth hugged me as I fell into an unconscious sleep.

Of course, I didn't know where I was nor where I am...

I had just felt cold.

The feeling was different, I didn't know what exactly, it felt as if I had no control over my mind or body. It was as if there was something in my brain telling me what to do and where to go. And I knew there was something there.

I just didn't know _what._

Was it my enemy? Or was it my friend? Should I fear it, or should I not take action and let it get to me.

But what did I feel?

I felt my eyes loosen, as the sun caught my bodies attention telling me to arise from my deep sleep.

Opening them I felt different, once again...however it was still familiar. I felt the same as I did a few weeks ago and my whole life. That freedom of control and power came to me.

I studied my surroundings...finding myself at Alice's apartment, I didn't remember coming here nor even seeing Alice the day before.

What happened the past few days...or weeks was it?

Everything was blank...a new slate, like a chalkboard being erased.

"Bella!" cried out the familiar sweet voice, Alice

"Alice? What am I doing here?" I asked confusion being a prominent part of my thoughts

"I'll tell you once you get dressed at come for breakfast" she said softly as she got up from the bed and left me alone in the small, peach colored room.

I put my hand on my neck where I thought I would feel my locket...but it was gone...

**A/N: I'm sorry it's not long, but I did what I could cuz I wanted to update and give you SOMETHING!**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	13. Chapter 13: 'You're a Bad Liar'

**A/N: I update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"There are three kinds of lies: lies, damned lies, and statistics." ~Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 13: 'You're a Bad Liar'

I chewed slowly, savoring the taste of the spinach and cheese omelet that was made by Jasper. I gulped it down taking small nibbling bites of my toast while sipping my orange juice. I whole body was soar as I wondered what had happened to me last night. The last thing I remembered was coming home from work, the rest was all a blur.

I know I was sober last night, since I don't usually get drunk nor do I even remember driving to a bar.

I winced as I felt another sting from my cuts and bruises as Alice rubbed it with alcohol and put on some colorful Dora bandages on them, I felt like a child. You see Alice is a nurse at a local hospital and insisted on treating me.

"Alice, I can do this myself" I whined, not wanting her to go out of her way to help me.

"Bella, please, I'm always going to be there for you, stop fussing" she said having a look of concentration as she dapped on the scabs.

I sighed while looking towards my now empty plate of food.

"What happened last night?" I asked softly as the silence started to bug me.

Alice sighed still looking at the scratches on my arms, "I'm not really sure. But you never called me or came over and told me you were home like you usually do. So I got worried and went to you apartment to find it open and empty, it was already late and you should have been home. Anyway, Edward was dropping something of and I told him why I was so frantic, he got pretty worried as well and went to go find you. The next thing I know, there is a knock on the door, when I opened it I found Edward soaking wet with you in his arms."

I looked down at my hands as I twisted them and un-twisted them. I felt slightly embarrassed that it was _Edward_ that had saved me. I must have looked like a fool.

"You might want to talk to him about it" she added gently while going back to the dabbing

I nodded letting out another side, guess I just have to face him sooner or later.

--:--

My stomach growled a loud rumbling sound, a way to tell me it wanted food.

I felt the hot coffee burn my hand through the thin paper or the cup as I walked over to Jane's office.

Here I was once again, running her 'errands' for her.

I sighed as I opened the door to find Jane and a _man?_ Having a VERY 'important' conversation in such close proximity. They quickly pulled away as I coughed.

I observed Jane's face, it was so soft and loving. However in less than a second it was back to that stern powerful glare.

"Oh, ahem, just put it on that desk" she said harshly as she shuffled through random papers to make her look busy.

I just nodded, holding back my snicker. Once I stepped out of her office I burst out laughing of the irony, and all this time I had been wondering if she was lesbian.

I walked towards the hallway where I saw a flash of bronze, I quickly walked away towards the elevator hoping the green eyes wouldn't catch me.

Unfortunately for me uncoordinated feet I tripped and fell on the flecked commercial carpet. Causing all my papers to go flying everywhere, in turn making people look my way. I felt a warm blush creeping up my neck as I bent down and picked up the scattered files.

I soon saw a white hand help me pick up the sheets while I felt their eyes staring me down.

"Thanks" I said bleakly as I got on my feet and brushed off some flint on my skirt.

"No problem" said the soft velvet voice, as he followed me outside. My stomach rumbled again this time even louder.

I blushed as I wrapped my jacket even tighter around myself hoping he didn't hear the atrocious sound.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me?" he asked with a face of amusement

I grimaced while shaking my head in disagreement. Frankly I didn't _want_ to eat with _him._

"Suit yourself" his face reading disappointment, and sternness. He turned on one heel and walked away

I felt my stomach grumble even more as I walked down the street.

I finally found "Laura's Laundry Service" as I quickly went inside and picked up Jane's dry cleaning while carefully folding them on my arm making sure there were no creases.

I smiled at the lady at the front desk one last time as I stalked away from the shop as my stomach felt even more empty.

I ran a few more errands for Jane before headed back to the office, climbing in the elevator with a tall man.

I sighed as the doors opened and made my way down the hall towards Jane's office. I decided this time I would not intrude, but in reality I was just scared of what I might see in there. I shuddered at the thought. I carefully put the items on the shelf beside her door and left.

I strode over to my office, slowly opening the door and sat down on my chair breathing a sigh of relief that the walking was over.

But then I found a small McDonald's bag with a sticky note on it.

I smiled as I read the note.

_You're a bad liar._

_Edward_

**A/N: The McDonald's thing IS NOT MINE. **

**It goes to FirstWarmSummerBreeze. She is an amazing writer, although I don't know her most of this story is inspired by hers. **

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	14. Chapter 14: Endorsement

**A/N: It's almost my birthday (in 2 days) !!! I'm turning 14. April 18 baby!**

**My friends took me to the 'Believers Never Die Part Duex' concert...we were the first ones on their list Mesa, Arizona April 7! AND IT WAS EPIC! Gabe is my BFFN! LOL I just thought I would brag about it on Fanfiction :D**

**Anyway, the locket thing won't be explained till later in the story, I've given it to Edward for a reason, many people didn't really like the locket so I decided to put it off. **

**ALSO, I have put up a one-shot called 'Reality', please read it!**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"In the book of life, the answers aren't in the back" ~Charlie Brown

* * *

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 14: Endorsement

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh. I removed the covers from myself and stretched.

I heard a brief knock on the door where I found Alice with a bright smile on her face, however it soon faded when she saw my appearance. The happiness that radiated off of me vanished as well when I remembered the shopping trip with Alice. Today we were going out to find wedding accessories and dresses.

"Isabella! You're not dressed!" she shrieked as she came inside and threw me a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater.

I quickly ran my comb through my messy hair, trying my best to give it a little more 'volume'. I brushed my teeth and ran out to my kitchen grabbing some toast and milk. I gulped it down quickly while running back out to find a _very_ impatient Alice standing at the door tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay...I'm coming" I grumbled under my breath although I saw Alice's death glare directed towards me.

I found the stunning Rosalie Hale--soon to be Cullen--standing outside her door.

"What about your wedding?" I asked her as we got sat down inside Rosalie's BMW.

She laughed as her elegant voice filled the air, "I'm planning to have it next summer" she said

I just nodded as the rest of the trip was slow and quiet.

We entered a bridal shop with beautiful jewelry and dresses on display. There were white lavish curtains on the windows, it's walls were painted a light tan color while it had shelves with bridal pictures creating a very wedding-ish decor.

"Hello girls, can I help you with anything?" A woman said, she was tall with a round face and big blues eyes.

We all shook our heads as we knew Alice wanted to go solo in picking the perfect wedding dress.

We had suddenly found ourselves at the shop for a hour still looking at beautiful gowns and dresses when we finally found Alice staring at one of the bridesmaids dress. We looked over to the dress. It was a apple shade of red, it was sleek yet simple. It was V-necked and came down the knees of the mannequin.

Alice turned to us with wide eyes "Please try it on". Of course her eyes were directed to my for she loved to annoying. But after the many dresses I had to put on today I was NOT going to give in, I threw Rosalie a pleading look as she grabbed the dress out of Alice's hand and stalked over towards the changing room.

I just chuckled to myself as Alice and I waited for Rose to come out. When she stepped away from the small cramped room, she, of course, looked gorgeous, I could see this was the dress we were going to buy from the sparkling look on Alice's face.

We just all looked at each other, and Alice nodded indicating we were going to take this one.

--:--

Unfortunately we didn't end up buying Alice's wedding dress, that meant more shopping with _her_.

It was another rainy Monday, the next day. I heard the soft tapping on the window as the water trickled down the glass.

The droplets were shaped like small ice cream cones and the stream it left behind as it slid down was like a silver river. I could hear loud thundering in the distance, as the sky gave out another loud growl. The sky was the darkest of the usual days, a charcoal color that made the day seem like night.

I quickly looked away from the outside world and brought my attention to the apartment as my eyes spotted the clock. 5: 45 AM blinked on the digital watch on the side table beside my bed. I quickly stood up and went to the bathroom and took a long shower hoping it would help me relax. I slowly descended out of my comfort zone and was greeted by the cold air.

I ran a comb through my usual curly hair and pinned up the bangs, I quickly through on a pair of folded jeans, a collared white shirt with a red tank top underneath, and a cute blue striped blazer on top.

I quickly put on a pair of shoes and went outside into the pouring rain, holding out my umbrella.

The rid to work was short and peaceful as I walked over to the elevator which was being occupied by an old man who looked about 80 years old, I felt like being generous today and helped the man into the elevator and held it open as he slowly made his way to the corner.

His face scrunched up as he spoke, "Thank you, young lady"

I just smiled down looking at my PDA for something to do. The 32nd floor blinked as I got out at my stop being followed by the man. Once again I escorted him out of the small machine.

When I turned around, I felt all eyes on me. The most prominent one was Jane's glare directed to me. I just looked around to the man again replying with a "Have a nice day" and leaving him be.

Later on in the day I was called into Jane's office, I opened and closed the door as I went inside only to find the old man from the elevator staring up at me. Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she just stared out the window to her left.

"Hello Isabella, please have a seat" said the old man

I sat down in the chair in front of them, shifting uncomfortably in the silence that intoxicated the dreary room.

"My name is Howard Johnson" he said hold out his hand as I shook it completely dazed, I had shared an elevator ride with the founder of 'New York Daily'.

"Please, call me Bella" I said quickly nodding my head.

"Bella, well I have been reading some of your work, and it is definitely tremendous" he said with a smile gracing his small face

"Really?"

"Of course, you put passion into your work. The different point of views that make up your stories capture the readers mind luring them to read more....you...show, instead of _tell_ people which is a quality many writers don't have" he stated looking over the newspaper one more time. I blushed and then looked up to see Jane's face almost red...and I knew she hated people taking her fire.

"So, I wanted to talk about this issue..." he trailed off contemplating on something as his face scrunched up.

"I've heard you're story is on the new multi-million dollar project here in New York, it's about Edward Cullen the head behind this whole thing, am I correct?" I nodded my head quickly

"Well, I want the center spread done by you, whole two pages..._all_ about this project and him" he said...well more like demanded

I gasped slightly, I had remembered Jane requesting me to get to know Edward better, but that was an option. An option I didn't want to take. However, _this _was a big deal, a _center spread_ done by _me. _I could say no to the offer, it's a rather large promotion from a mere staff writer. Of course I had done a story or two on the spread, but definitely did _not_ do the whole thing. Only people who were brilliant were allowed.

"y-yes, I'd be honored!" I squealed jumping up and shaking his hand firmly...I _won't_ let you down.

The old man just smiled as he looked up at Jane, but instead of Jane smiling back she just huffed and turned away.

There was just one thing I _had_ to do...get closer to Edward.

--:--

**A/N: SO Bella got promoted...sorry for my in-frequent updates!**

**Also the bridesmaid dress is on my website!**

**Anyway, review! It would be a great birthday present! :)**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	15. Chapter 15: Days and Skies

**Disclaimer: So today I asked my BFFN (best friend for now), Edward, to give the disclaimer.**

**Edward: midnightwilight does not own Twilight. Ah...isn't this a great story, she's such an amazing writer. There is that one part I really like in chapter 20 where Bella and I****--**

**Me: Shut the fudge up Edward! We haven't gotten to that part.**

***Edward looks down at shoes sheepishly* :) **

_In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_

Chapter 15: Days and Skies

What was a day?

24 hours? 1,440 minutes? 86,400 seconds? 3 meals?

My unusual thoughts were running wild as I was eating lunch at Alice's group party for her wedding. It was at a small restaurant at the corner of our street. The tables were decorated in white lace and pink rosy flowers...typical Alice.

And according to the old lady with anosmia the room smelled like daises, of course I just smiled and nodded however then realized daises didn't have any smell.

I particularly enjoyed the small fondue fountain in the middle of the table, the delightful taste of the melted chocolate made me forget my worries...however that feeling went down the drawn when the men started arriving. Of course you would think I've seen him enough by know but apparently fate doesn't.

Edward Cullen stood at the entrance of the small restaurant in jeans and a nice white button up shirt. Inside I knew I had to become friends with him, but I just wanted to run to the bathroom and hide in a stall. I quickly grabbed a napkin and pretended to wipe my mouth with the middle of the cloth in hopes of it hiding my face.

However my attempt of hiding failed as Edward took a seat next to me while greeting me with a large smile on his stupid face.

"Hello Bella, don't you look nice"

I looked down at my plain white summer dress and played with my hands

"Thank you" I replied curtly while going back to fiddling with my pasta.

The rest of the time was small talk between us, from the 'how are you' s and the short reply's we finally found something to talk about. Music.

Apparently we had a lot of the same music interests. I also learned he played the piano, this was a surprise to me since he was a total 'player'.

However after that lengthy conversation on our creative abilities the fire died down when he put his hand on my bare knee.

"You know you want me" he whispered in my ear as I shuddered at the contact. But I quickly pinched his hand as he let out a yelp as I glared up at him.

"I would never want a man who can't look at a woman without wanting to have sex with them. And do not touch me" I sneered at him.

He just smirked and went back to eating his food.

The rest of the time we sat in the lone silence that enveloped the space between our small white rimmed chairs.

--:--

Alice's wedding was just a few days away, all lists were checked with to-do's on them. Rosalie and I had been running around the hotel setting up for the up-coming wedding.

Astonishingly it all went by so quickly...I would have thought working for Alice would be more difficult and troublesome for she was a picky and fastidious person. Her indecisiveness sometimes killed the shit out of me when she was trying to pick a design for the _spoon_ to use for the reception. But of course it was her big day and what Alice wants...Alice gets...

**DAY OF THE WEDDING**

"TIGHTER!" Alice screeched from the small stand where she was being dressed. They were tying her dress and she was giving them crap as they couldn't get the dress 'tight' enough.

Finally she breathed out a sighed and everyone in the room knew all the screaming was over.

Anyway, yes...she _did_ find the perfect wedding dress. It was a halter that showed off her pale, ivory skin. The white silk parted in a V with the vertex at the stomach as it flowed to the ground. Around the stomach was a red ribbon that unexpectedly it matched the bridesmaids dresses.

Throughout the morning Rose and I made final preparations for the white wedding to begin. With the flowers in place and the Pastor _in the hotel_, we were set.

I remember my friend Rebecca from college had the perfect wedding. Everything was set up and ready to go, with ribbons, flowers, guests filling up the seats. The bride and groom both looked stunning, however the only thing missing was one of the most important factors...the Pastor. Although it was a sad situation I could not help but look toward the memory and chuckle to myself.

There was just one problem with this wedding, a situation that didn't affect anyone but me. I was Alice's maid of honor, while Jasper's best man was Edward. Therefore the outcome is me having to not only walk with him down the aisle but also dance with him at the reception. Oh the horrors it will bring!

But this day was not for me to worry about my silly self-consciousness...

**A/N: Super short! I'm soooo sorry! I've been super duper sick :(**

**HAPPY EARTH DAY! slash National Weed Day???**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	16. Chapter 16: Parks

**A/N: Thank you reviewers!**

Weddings were never really my "soft" spots, the cliché, I-will-be-with-you-for-eternity, to-love-and-to-care-for! HA! Like that ever happens...because a few years later you see them signing papers to split up.

I knew I was being stereotypical, but who couldn't be doubtful with the divorce rates to high. Of course I knew that Alice and Jasper were different...

They didn't just LOVE each other in a let's make babies type of way, it was also friendship. I remember they both started off as good friends before they started dating.

And I know that works. When you're dating the person tends to become insecure hiding truths from you so that you'll like them. However when you become friends everything is so free and real...

Let's take my parents for example...they were NEVER friends, they were actually just in the same English class when my father asked my mother out, and a few weeks later they were suddenly in love. Look where they are today.

My father, lonely, divorced and living as a Chief of Police in a small town in Washington, and then my mother, married again, yet unhappy for not living her dream of being an actress since instead of going to acting school she got pregnant with me.

Potential divorce could be anywhere for adults these days, lurking in the shadows waiting to grab you and pull you apart.

I now was standing next to Edward behind the two large doors that would open up to a room of 70 people. The large lavish wedding would be everything Alice had dreamed of and I was happy for her, and I knew this would be one of the _occasional_ weddings I may have tears at.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked softly while reluctantly putting a hand on my shoulder in attempts to comfort me. He must have seen my pale face, as it seemed rather obvious I was scared of big crowds.

I just shook my head indicating I was OK...but what was the meaning of 'okay'?

I quickly paused and changed my answer, he chuckled while holding my arm tight.

"Why not?"

"I'm just a little scared of large crowds such as these" I answered quietly with a blush

"Don't pay attention to them, just look at me at we'll make it through" he said quietly however this time he was serious, I just nodded quickly taking his arm as the doors opened.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand and all I did was stare into his bright green orbs than shined with the light as they looked down to mine he suddenly let go when I realized we made it down the aisle and I knew in my head I didn't like the fact that I had to let go. I shook the thought off and stared head at the beautiful couple being wedded.

In all honesty...I was jealous.

I wanted a relationship just like the ones that Alice and Jasper have, what Rosalie and Emmett have...

I don't want to end up like Edward Cullen, the lonely bachelor who gets his entertainment from random girls.

But that was something that was going to take time and effort...I just had to date more. I then realized what I just thought, what if that was Edward's cause...the fact that he wanted to experiment and see which girl was best...but then again that would be hard to believe since he gets all of them in his bed in 10 seconds.

In seems that the woman in New York (and wherever else) may be vulnerable to his charm. But I knew that wasn't the case for me...my goal was to become his friend...

--:--

"Hello Edward" I said in a small voice as I sat down at the table assigned to me.

He looked up at me and nodded his head in greeting while getting back to looking at his blackberry.

I sighed in frustration as twisted my hands, making small conversations with Rosalie who was sitting to my right.

"It's so exciting!" Rosalie squealed in excitement in thought of her sister-in-law's wedding.

"And to think my wedding is coming soon as well..." she trailed of into wonder as she left reality and went to her own little world where I would imagine she was picturing her 'perfect' wedding. I groaned at the thought of _that_ preparation...but happiness fled through me as I knew it would be as extravagant as Alice's.

"So Isabella, how is that article going for you?" I heard Edward say. I quickly turned around to him giving him my attention although surprised he actually said something

"Eh...I haven't been working on it much, there is just so much on my mind...however I do get the whole center spread" I rambled slightly

"Well I'm sure it will be perfect..." I was about to thank him for being so thoughtful until he added, "...because a center spread about me is bound to be amazing"

I scoffed while looking away

"Aw...I was just playing with you, I wish you good luck on it" Edward replied with a small smile as his eyes danced, and I couldn't help but smile back as well

"Thank you"

As the dinner was almost done and champagne was flowing throughout the guest as celebration for the newly wed.

It was time for the speeches.

I went up first, not knowing exactly what to say, but instead of collapsing or blushing like an idiot from all the people staring at me, I just stared beside me and the hand swung over my chair. The buttons at the end had small engravings as the golden washed over the delicate metal object. It was Edwards hand

"Alice and Jasper are one of those couple that you know are bound to get married. I think both Alice and I knew that there was something in Jasper that clicked, and it was not something you could find in any other man. I remember feeling left out when all Alice would talk about was her _best friend_ Jasper, of course I was a jealous friend and hated him. I always felt he was taking her away from me, but I knew their friendship would last any longer, I knew they were both attracted to each other and a relationship was bound to bloom.

Adding on, Alice was that spunky girl who would always have something to say. While Jasper was the southern gentleman who would worship the ground she walked in. Their whole story is adorable, and although I would tell it, I would like to end the speech with a humble ending. Thank you, and congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. " I ended the long speech while taking my eyes of the arm and sat in my seat once again while adjusting my skirt.

Reaching for my glass of champagne I took a long drawn out sip.

--:--

There were things that were different about the whole arrangement of marriage, but yet nothing had changed in the small apartment in Queens .

Alice and Jasper were on their honeymoon and I was taking care of their puppy, Tobey. He was a large, golden dog with soft fur that cascaded around his body. And although I didn't know a thing about dogs, Tobey was quiet and kept to himself making him easy to be supervised.

I was currently sitting on a bench with my tattered book of Wuthering Heights looming on my lap as I watched Tobey stroll along the grass in central park.

The sky was bright and sunny, and the wind was light and had a feathery feeling as it brushed against my face.

"Tobey, we must be patient" I said as I fed him another dog biscuit.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice call from behind

"Edward?"

"How are you?" he asked as if he really cared

"Good, and you?"

He just nodded looking down at Tobey, "You have a dog?" his face brightened with amusement

"No" I scowled, "Tobey is Alice's dog, but if I did have a dog I would be a great owner"

He snorted a little and took a seat beside me. I felt his presence had some kind of effect on me, he made me feel comfortable however still he did have those frustrating times when he would 'dazzle' me.

I realized I needed to get a start on my center spread, why should it hurt to get to know him?

"Hey! Do you want some ice cream?" I asked enthusiastically when I spotted a small ice cream stand

My question seemed to surprise him as he rose slowly yet cautiously.


	17. Chapter 17: New People

**A/N: I know short chapter sorry!**

**Anyway Bella's outfit in this chapter is one my website! Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it. **

**ALSO I HAVE A NEW STORY UP CALLED 'LIFE'S ODYSSEY'! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Dora the Explorer is educational AND entertaining" I retorted back

"Well, obviously you don't know what you're talking about Handy Manny is the best, it teaches people teamwork and simple everyday jobs" Edward snapped

Our conversation had taken a violent turn towards a heated debate about Hispanic based TV shows. However the thing that was most peculiar was the fact that I forgot my worries, I forgot who Edward Cullen really was. And I knew with this one conversation we had become closer.

I took another bight on my ice cream as we walked on, Edward chuckled softly and I turned and give him a quizzical look.

"You have some ice cream on your upper lip" he pointed out as I blushed a wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"No, it's on the right side" he said clearly annoyed by my failed attempt of wiping my mouth, in the end he just took the napkin from my hand and wiped the place where the blotch was. He touch was soothing and gentle as he worked with concentration to wipe of the ice cream.

As he finished he gave me the napkin and slung an arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the large park with Tobey strapped securely on my hand

It felt nice.

--:--

I tapped my pen on the oak wood desk, with my Mac computer opened up. In-design's bright pink slogan was up on the screen as I played around with the center spread. I had asked Edward to let me take pictures of him doing everyday things, I guess you could say we were friends now.

I had gotten to know Edward a lot better than I thought I would, on the interior he is actually a sweet person, it just took a while to actually bring out that quality.

I had written stats about the project and we had several stories on the center spread about business leaders, rich entrepreneurs, architects however the largest story was mine about Edward. It made me nervous think about that. Today Rosalie had invited me towards a small gathering at Butter, a restaurant, on the Upper East Side.

The Upper East Side was a rich neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan. I had gone there a couple times mostly to get interviews from high end people. But actually going there to hang out was usually out of the questions.

What happened to going shopping or to the movies? I guess my head was still stuck in my teenage scrapbook of life. And I knew I did _not_ want to open that up again.

Although I had an ordinary life as a teen living in Arizona, going back to my hometown Fork, Washington from time to time. The puberty and emotions that had enveloped me as a teen was something I didn't want to revisit.

There was always some kind of drama that was going on in people's lives, me being the humble person always tried to stay out of those situations. I swear some people could use their life as a soap opera.

"Bella, it's getting late so I'm going to go home" Angela said

I nodded looking down at my watch and noticed it was 6 pm, I had to be at butter by half past 7. I quickly gathered my belongings while running out yelling a quick goodbye to Angela.

At home I quickly put on a ruffled shirt and a floral skirt with a purple belt with a gold buckle. I slipped on some lavender shoes and put on my plaid coat and grabbed my brown leather purse.

The drive to butter was short as I blasted music from my radio. I pulled up into a random parking lot a few blocks from the store as I walked out inserting the coins in the machine.

I clutched me coat closer towards myself as I walked forward towards the lighted building with the words Butter written in bold letters.

"Bella?" I heard a gruff voice say from behind me

I slowly turned wondering why the voice sounded so familiar.

When I looked I saw my old friend Jacob Black.


End file.
